


Camembert Cat

by TheBlueMiraculer



Series: Miraculously Short Tales [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Plagg actually thinks for once, and it's not all about cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMiraculer/pseuds/TheBlueMiraculer
Summary: Plagg cares about Adrien. He really does.





	

Plagg cared for Adrien. He really did. He just wasn't so great at showing it. Whining for cheese and eating it were pretty much the only things he could do all that well. But he tried, continually, to give the kid the freedom and fun his father wouldn't let him have. Attention, the other thing the boy needed, wasn't something he was good at. That was Tikki's job. Which is why he was so glad that he had Nino for a friend.

And Ladybug. Ladybug helped. And so did becoming Chat Noir. It gave Adrien the opportunity to let out his wild side. Plagg may complain about him mooning over his "lady", but at least she was there for him. And she cared about him, too. She was slightly better at showing it than the black kwami was. They would all be happier when the reveal came. Then they could be together for longer periods of time, and he could see Tikki.

But there was something nagging him in the back of his mind. He could feel another kwami. At first, he always just waved it off as Tikki, not caring to look into it further or think much about it, as his number one priority was almost always Camembert. Yet, the more he actually did think about it, it couldn't possibly be Tikki. Sure, she was almost always around, since her holder was constantly tracking Adrien down, but this presence was... darker. And it seemed to be coming from another person.

Adrien's father.

Plagg knew this wouldn't be good for his kid. It would break his heart. It couldn't be helped, though. Maybe Hawk Moth could be redeemed, maybe not. Thinking ahead wasn't really the black kwami's strong suit. But they would get through it together, because that's what they always did. They were Chat Noir. And this little Camembert cat would make sure that his chosen had a happy ending.


End file.
